Code Lyoko Generation X
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: The kids of the lyoko warriors must fight against the newly revived megalomaniac supervirus XANA when their parents' lives are on the line Will it be victory for XANA or did it finally bite off more than it can chew? (my first fanfic so no spoilers - don't like,don't read and all reviews are welcome) Enjoy!
1. The Truth

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 1

The Truth

Attention: Code Lyoko and all the characters (Odd Ulrich Yumi William XANA etc.) are owned by MoonScoop and all other non-Code Lyoko related characters are owned and created by me, sorry for similarities to other fanfics (if any) but I decided to add the Volkano sector from Code Lyoko: Fall of XANA by Game Factory and lyoko may be revealed soon.

[Code Lyoko theme song plays]

[Moving lyoko holomap appears (showing the Forest, Mountain, Desert, Ice, Carthage, City, Necropolis and Volkano sectors rotating around each other and 'A New Chapter Begins' appears on screen]

[Theme song instrumental plays in the background]

It's been 10 years after the 5 Lyoko Warriors defeated the evil A.I XANA and shut down the supercomputer for good and gone their separate ways.

...Or so they thought, darkness still stirs somewhere deep within Lyoko far beyond any sector and is rapidly spreading with eyes on conquest of the real world.

Since defeating XANA Ulrich and Yumi are now married and they now live at Yumi's house...

The voice of Ulrich calls out from the other room to the kids

Ulrich: Jake, Delia come into the living, your mom will be returning soon

Delia: [listening to A Better Tomorrow "A Little Faster"] before briefly removing her headphones] Looks like mom's back, monkey boy.

Jake: [kicking the punching bag after hours of Muay Thai and pennak silat training] Stop calling me monkey boy and let's go already.

Delia jumps off the couch and accompanies her brother as they walk into the living room to meet their dad.

Ulrich: Your mom will be coming home soon (whisper) with some good news.

The kids stand there looking at their dad with confused looks on their faces as Yumi materializes behind them while they were not looking.

Delia: [gasps] Mom, your back!

She didn't even have time to react before Delia and Jake began hugging and kissing her.

Yumi: [laughs] stop it or else you won't hear the good news.

[The kids quiet down and listen as she continued]

Yumi: Remember the boarding school in France that I told you Ulrich and I went to when we were your age?

Delia: Do you mean with Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robia, Jeremie Belpois, William Dunbar and that annoying leech Sissi that was in love with dad?

[Screen changes to a flashback]

Delia: So mom how did you and dad meet?

Yumi: Well, it's kind of a long story but I was a new student at a boarding school called Kadic Academy and was attending a martial arts class with the hilarious gym teacher Jim Morales and guess what my opponent's name was...

Jake: Was it dad?

Yumi: [nodding]...exactly, Jake. We had a one-on-one fight and were evenly matched and tied and we have been friends ever since because I was a new student at the time and we both didn't have very much friends until we later met Odd, Jeremie, William and Aelita and we've been friends ever since.

[Flashback end]

[Ulrich enters the room]

Ulrich: Hey Jake should start packing your stuff and get ready for us to go to Kadic.

Jake: Cool.

Delia: Can't wait.

[Jake and Delia run off to their rooms to begin packing, even though they didn't really need to pack much, and returned downstairs]

...Odd Della-Robia and his childhood sweetheart Samantha Knight were reunited and now happily married and living in Los Angeles...

Andrew :{ whispering to his younger twin brother beside him} what school do you think they'll send us to?

Max: Who cares? Once we get a nice big room to ourselves and tons of new places to explore!

Andrew: [rolling eyes] Figures.

Sam: Hey, Max and Andrew could you come into the living room for a moment?

[Max and Andrew enter the room]

Andrew: Yeah, mom?

Max: What's up?

Odd: We need to talk [he says with a serious attitude] you remember me telling you about my old friends Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern William Dunbar and Yumi Ishiyama from Kadic Academy, right?

Andrew: Yeah, I think so. What about it?

Sam: [giggles] you might have to take a seat to hear this one.

Max: [laughs nervously] I think I'm missing that new, uh, cartoon.

Sam: [glaring in Max's direction] C'mon Maxxy, sit down and wait until your dad's finished.

Max: [sighs] Okay, mom.

Andrew: Who knows? Maybe you'll like it at Kadic, at least if there's a lot of a new place to explore.

Max: [annoyed] there better be.

Odd: As I was saying, Max, you'll never have anything to worry about because there's may be even too many places for you to explore.

Max: [smiling widely] Oh, yeah

[Screen changes to Franz Hopper's house (as seen in episode #82 'A Distant Memory') Jeremy and Aelita and Jeremie, who are now obviously married are in the living room (where XANA possessed William had attacked her when they were kids) looking at a picture of themselves as kids with Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and William back at Kadic]

Aelita: Jeremie, I wish our kids could have met their grandfather. Don't you?

Jeremie: Yeah, but I never saw any sign of Franz Hopper if he's even still alive on lyoko somewhere.

[They take a seat on the couch and as they continued Aelita sheds a tear]

Aelita:{sniffles}You think I don't know that, I mean he rescued me when I almost fell into the digital void, plus, he sacrificed himself so that the multi-agent system could destroy XANA once and for all!

[A pink haired girl and a blonde young man enter the room]

Elyon: Are you okay, mom?

[Aelita stops crying immediately and looks at her]

Aelita: I'm fine, dear

[Koichi remains silent as he sits beside Jeremie, opens up his laptop and begins typing swiftly writing and testing new programs]

Jeremie: [sighs] Kids, we need to talk

[The kids immediately pay attention as he continues]

Jeremie: Remember that boarding school in France we told you we attended when we were your age?

Elyon: Um, yes.

Jeremie: Well...

[As Jeremie was about to finish his sentence the scene changed again to a medium to large sized house in Las Vegas, William Dunbar and Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas, now married live inside.(Sissi probably knows about lyoko now, but not much)and have an adopted son that closely resembles William]

Jacob: {looking around a bookcase for a book to read} [sighs] I think I'll die of boredom in this place. I'm gonna watch some TV

[Jacob leaves the books alone, takes a seat on the sofa and turns on the television]

[In another room, however, William and Sissi sit at the table]

Sissi: So, William, what school do you think we should send him to?

William: Maybe he should start where we started and I'm sure you know where I mean.

Sissi: [giving William a strange look] what do you mean?

William: What I mean is sending him to he could make some new friends -if any at all- and he'd stop being such a loner.

Sissi: If I remember correctly, when you first arrived at Kadic, you were the exact same way.

William: [smiling goofily] let's just go.

[They leave the room and sit down on the sofa with Jacob beside them]

William: Hey, need to talk.

Jacob: Alright.

William: Remember the story I told you about my friends Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita, right?

Jacob: Yeah, so?

William: Well, guess what?

{Screen splits showing William, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita and Odd}

William: You're going to Kadic.

Ulrich: You're going to Kadic.

Yumi: [nodding with eyes closed] Uh huh.

Odd: [looking even happier than the kids] you're going to Kadic!

Jeremie: You guys are going to Kadic.

Aelita: You should go start packing your things.

{Screen splits again, this time, showing the happy kids running up to their bedrooms to pack their belongings}

{15 minutes later, a car drives up to the Della-Robia's house, inside, Max and Andrew is ready to depart for the airport}

Sam: Max, try to keep out of trouble and Andrew, keep an eye on your brother.

{They say their goodbyes enter the car and drive off and within 15 minutes, they arrive in the city of Las Vegas, Nevada}

Max: Looks like we're stopping again.

Andrew: Wow, what a cool lookin' house. I wonder who lives inside.

{Meanwhile, inside the house, Jacob was just about to leave}

Sissi: Call us every once in a while, okay Jacob?

[Jacob nods and walks out of the house, saying goodbye to his parents]

[Jacob enters the vehicle]

Max: Hey, is inside that house as cool as I think it is?

Jacob: Yeah, maybe...where do you think we're going?

Max: I'm Max Della-Robia and this is my older brother, Andrew. Are you going to Kadic too?

Andrew: Hey.

Jacob: I'm Jacob Dunbar. Nice to meet you and yes, I am going to Kadic.

[Now that everyone was comfortable, they had only one more stop to make, the airport, the car stops at the airport and the kids exit the vehicle and it drives away, but as they were about to enter the airport, 2 more cars pulled up behind them and 2 kids exited each, Delia Ishiyama and Jake Stern from one and Elyon Schaeffer-Stones and Koichi Belpois from the other]

Jacob: Looks like we have company.

Delia: Hey, I'm Delia Ishiyama. You guys going to Kadic, too?

Jacob: Yeah, pretty much. I'm Jacob Dunbar and this is Andrew Della-Robia and his brother Max.

Andrew: What's up?

Max: Hi.

Jake: I'm Jake Stern. Don't you think we should get going?

Elyon: Hello, my name's Elyon. Elyon Schaeffer-Stones and this is my brother, Koichi Belpois.

Koichi: Hey.

[The kids then enter the airport]

[Scene changes to inside the airport, showing Jake leaving the clerk's counter and going back and sitting with the others in the hectic and busy airport]

Delia: Okay, everyone got their plane tickets?

{Everyone looks at her and nod}

Woman on loudspeaker: GATE 11 NOW BOARDING FOR FRANCE.

{Everyone gets up, getting their bags to go to gate 11, but Jacob notices something run behind one of the many pillars in the airport}

Jacob :{ looking back swiftly} I have the feeling that someone's following us.

{He walks over to the pillar accompanied by Jake and jumps behind the pillar, only to find nothing}

Jake: Hey, you alright Jacob?

Jacob: I'm fine just thought I saw something strange move behind here.

{Delia calls out to Jake and Jacob from a distance}

Delia: Jake, Jacob, where the heck are you guys, the plane's boarding!

Jacob :{ getting pissed off} we're coming, MOM!

Jake: You know you're gonna regret saying that, right?

Delia :{ scowling at Jacob} Oh, no, he didn't.

**{Directly after coming off the plane and Jacob and Delia settle their feud the kids are in awe at the beauty of France as a large cab approaches them, the driver rolls down the windows and ask in a pleasant French accent}**

Leo: Good day, kids and welcome to France, I'm Leo, an old comrade of your parents here to drive you to ze Kadic Academy on the behalf of the principal Jean-Pierre Delmas. Please, come in and watch your step.

Max: Is he or she a lady or something, Andrew? Why is the principal named "Jean"? (He pronounces it like Jean Grey)

Jacob: {looking out the window beside him} I think his name is pronounced more like "John", Max and why do you think the principal's a woman anyway?

Max: {shrugs} Just a hunch.

Delia: {looking out the window} so this is the legendary Eiffel Tower.

Leo: Oui, it is said that the tower also seems to be a symbol of France, you should go up to the top sometime for a breath taking view of Paris, no?

Elyon: Beautiful, we should come here again when we have some free time, Delia.

Delia: {smiles} I'd love to, Elyon.

**{After driving a little longer, they finally arrive to their destination, Kadic Academy and the kids exit the vehicle and retrieve their bags from the trunk and thank the driver for the ride}**

Jake: Thanks a lot for the ride, Leo.

Elyon: Bye.

Leo: Until we meet again, au revoir!

**{Leo drives away as they wave goodbye}**

Max: So what the hell is 'au revoir' supposed to mean, anyway...

Jacob: It means goodbye in French, Max.

Max: {annoyed} ….and how would you know that, Jacob?

Jacob: {glares at Max with an extra black look in his eyes} Maybe that because I know French and 5 other languages and you don't.

Max: {shudders} if you say so, dude.

{The kids enter the school only to be confronted by a man wearing a red gym jacket and gray track pants}

Jim: So, you're the new kids, huh? I'm Jim Morales, the P.E teacher, head to the principal's office then meet me back out here to find out where you'll be spending your time here at Kadic.

**The kids follow Jim's direction through the courtyard towards the Principal's office and waits outside for them as they enter.**  
Jim: Okay, kids here are some ground rules, the girls' dorms are upstairs and the boys' dorms downstairs, the boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms and vice-versa and so on.

**They make their way into the boys' dorm luggage and all and stop at a door which Jim opens as he starts talking about his days in the army on the French Riviera before saying that he'd rather not talk about it**

Jim: {looking at the teens with a raised eyebrow} so, who's taking this room?

**{Max and Andrew raise their hands, Max being more excited than usual making Jim as well as his friends except Andrew giving him a quizzical look}**

Max: {waving his arms in the air like crazy} Ooh, ooh, pick us Jim…

Jim: {with a raised eyebrow} uh, is he okay?

Andrew: {face palms} He's fine; just give us the room before he goes even crazier.

Jim: {shrugs before glaring at Max and giving them their schedules} I'll have my eye on you, Max.

**{Max gives Jim a weird look before saying goodbye to the others and following Andrew into room closing the door behind him as they begin to unpack and settle in}**

Max: {with a curious smile and a raised eyebrow} Hey, Andrew, did you see that abandoned looking factory not far from here when we got out of the cab?

Andrew: {unpacking his stuff before with a raised eyebrow} Yeah, what about it?

Max: Do you really think that it's really _**completely **_abandoned?

Andrew: {lying against the wall on his bed} I think there's a legitimate reason why they'd call it an abandoned factory, it's because it's _**abandoned**_.

**{Meanwhile, Jim and the others got to another room down the hall and around a corner from Max's and Andrew's room, where he found someone on a room which was meant for Jacob}**

Jim: …and that's how I learned that it was a _**really**_ bad idea to use another fishing hook to get a fishing hook out of your thumb, then…

**{Before Jim could continue his story, the kids fell to the ground laughing their heads off until the boys couldn't breathe and Elyon and Delia were literally crying and laughing for no apparent reason}**

Jacob: {catching his breath from laughing so hard} Please, Jim, don't stop on our watch!

Jim: {glaring at the kids then at another girl with a raised eyebrow} I'd rather not talk about it…..What are you doing here, Miss Garcia?

Isabella: {spins around in surprise as Jim announces her name before turning her attention to Jacob} Oooh, and who might you be? You're a cutie.

**{Jacob looks at Isabella then looks at Jake wondering who she was talking to}**

Jacob: {looks at Jake with a confused look} Jake, was she calling you "cutie" or me?

Jake: {moans looking back at Jacob with an equally confused look} Beats me, I don't think the nut was talking to me, though. Maybe she thinks she's a boy.

**{If that wasn't enough, she came closer to Jacob until they were almost kissing as he glares at her backing away}**

Jacob: Sorry, you're not my type

Isabella: {groans} Oh, you'll change your mind eventually.

Jacob: {rolling his eyes} I doubt that.

Isabella: Losers.

**{Isabella walks out of the class throwing a glare at Jake who was almost laughing his head off at how Jacob blew her off}**

Jim: {rolling his eyes and points at the door behind him} Whatever, Jake, your room is the other one here.

**{The boys receive their schedules from Jim as he returns to the principal's office as the nod at each other and enter their room and unpack}**

_**Later that day…It was 7**__**th**__** period and Elyon, Max, Jacob and Andrew were in Mrs. Hertz' Chemistry class learning about the different types of noble gases and their properties, it was almost the end of class when Max stepped up to her table shaking like a soda pop bottle almost seconds before the bell went to hand in the pop quiz she gave on Noble Gases**__._

Max: Finished, ma'am!

Mrs. Hertz: Finished already, Maxwell?

Max: {nods} _Now_ can I go to the bathroom?

Mrs. Hertz: {nods} Sure, make it quick.

{Before she could say another word, Max shot out the door while other students giggle and snicker}

Mrs. Hertz: {glares at the other students with a raised eyebrow} those smiles on your faces better be there because you're finished.

**{Everyone remained quiet until the end of class, class goes on as normal}**

**{RIIIING!}**

**{The bell goes signifying the end of class, everyone hand in their papers and leave class, but Max never returns and his friends begin to get worried as they wait outside science class, Jacob went to the bathroom with Jake to find Max so Jacob could personally punch his lights out for having them worried}**

Andrew: {Annoyed} Where is he?

**{Elyon walks up to Andrew and tries to reassure him with a hand on his shoulder}**

Elyon: {with a smile} Stop worrying so much, Max can take care of himself.

Andrew: {sighs} Okay.

Delia: Besides, do you have any idea where he could've actually gone because nobody spends that long in the bathroom.

Andrew: I wonder….

**{Andrew was snapped out of his deep thought when his cell rang}**

Andrew: Hello?

Jake: Hey, Andrew, he's not in the bathroom.

Andrew: I'm not entirely sure about this but I think he's at that abandoned factory not far from here.

Jake: {with a raised eyebrow} why would you think so?

Andrew: Well ever since we got here he's been dying to go there, he kind of likes exploring new places. We'll meet there.

Jake: I hope you're right.

**{With that they hang up and begin to make their way to the forest and meet at a manhole and enter covering it behind them}**

Delia: Hey, there are 4 skateboards and 2 scooters.

Jake: Good eye, sis, but what they could be doing here, I wonder

**{Everyone shrugs and moans 'I don't know', taking one and ride off Andrew on a skateboard and Delia on a scooter at the front, Elyon also on a scooter behind them and Jake and Jacob on skateboards at the back of the group, until they got to a ladder, climbing up it one by one, a now very annoyed Jacob came up first and met Max}**

Max: Hey!

Jacob: {glares at Max with an extra black look in his eyes and a smirk on his face} Do you know what Jim would do to you if he'd caught you leaving the school grounds, or worse, here?!

**{Jacob swings an uppercut at Max, who backflips out of the way just before being hit and starts complaining before falling back on his butt, at this time the others had come out of the manhole and could only say 'WOW' with jaws dropped at what the saw before them}**

Delia: {in unison with Elyon} Amazing!

Jake: {in unison with Andrew} you can say that again!

Jacob: Wicked!

Max: {with a devious smile} oh, you haven't seen anything yet, but the stupid door won't open!

**{The kids, after each smacking Max in the back of his head, walk up to the enormous door, only to stop noticing that it was no ordinary door as symbols signifying the elements Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Forest, Light and Darkness (according to Jake) appeared before each of them before the doors rumbled open and they entered, all beaming with curiosity, inside they saw a single rope going down to the inside of the factory and an old elevator and slid down the rope one by one as they are still speechless to their surroundings, little do they know, their every move is being watched}**

Elyon: {falling on her butt in surprise at the size of the factory} Wow, this place is enormous!

Max: {nods in agreement picking Elyon up off the ground to her feet with a smile} Yeah, and confusing. Let's go see what your nerdy brother's up to.

Elyon: {rolling her eyes} whatever.

Jake: I heard that!

**{At the elevator, Jake is examining the controls after turning his head shortly to glare at Max before turning his attention to the elevator}**

Jake: There, that should do it, she should be purring like a kitten now.

**{The elevator comes up, stops and the door opens, that's then a man with blackish-brown hair wearing a light brown sweater over a worn black shirt and long, plaid pants cut at the ankles walks up and looks at them from a distance, saying nothing and just staring at them showing no sign of human emotion, making them all nervous and Jacob begins to get sick of it and cautiously approaches him}**

Andrew: Max, I thought you said this place was abandoned.

Max: Yes, why'd you ask?

Delia: {pointing out at the stranger} well, because it looks like we have company.

Elyon: But, something's off here, I wonder what someone would be doing in a completely abandoned place like this old factory?

Jacob: {staring back at the odd fellow} well, whatever it is, I plan to find out.

**{Jacob walks up to the man and waves his hand back and forth in front his almost featureless face and gets no response and turns back to his friends}**

Jacob: Um, guys? I think he's dead or something.

…: {growls quietly under his breath in a Xanified double-voice and a Cajun accent} you shouldn't lay your hands on strangers, boy….

Jacob: {turns back at the man with a raised eyebrow} are you okay, sir-uugh!

**{Jacob sentence (and probably his breathe) was cut off as the stranger puts his hand to the young man's chest and effortlessly shoves him across until he was almost right at the front of the elevator where his friends stood speechless, glaring at his friends for just standing and watching instead of helping him after flipping away from the man almost stomping on his face}**

Max: You guys think he needs help?

**{No one answers as they don't know what to say as Max was standing ready to attack}**

Jacob: {sarcastically} No, I don't need help, it's not like I'M IN DANGER OR ANYTHING!

Max: Please, and let you have all the fun?

Elyon: Then you guys go, I'll help Jake.

**{They nod at each other as Elyon turns to help Jake and Max and Andrew jump on the man's shoulders while Delia and Jake tackle the man's legs, taking him to the ground on surprise before regrouping with Jacob as the man struggles back to his feet}**

Delia: {helping Jacob to his feet} you alright?

Jacob: I think so, but it's gonna take more than that to kill me.

Andrew: {pointing at the man} Good to know because I don't think he's given up just yet.

Max: {turning to the elevator} Hey, guys, you finished yet? We're not gonna last long over here.

Jake: Yeah, just about done, let's go!

**{With that, the six began making a sprint for the elevator with their opponent following not far behind, ready to attack, making it with the door closing behind them narrowly missing Max's ankles as Jake enters the alphanumeric code "153426" on the keypad and pushes a big red button and the elevator descends into the unknown as the kids regain their balance getting to their feet}**

Max: What do you know, our lives saved by a big shiny red button.

**{Silence fills the elevator as everyone smirks as nobody, even Max, was in the mood for a joke, until Jake spoke up with the question on everyone's mind}**

Jake: So what do you guys think we'll find here?

Jacob: {rolling his eyes} Gee, I don't know, maybe a few explanations to what just happened up there?

**{Everyone nods in agreement, as the scene changes to the factory entrance where the mystery attacker crouched at the entrance, Eye of XANA now flashing in his eyes where his pupils should be, staring at the elevator entrance as he hears his master's voice telepathically as his hair changes back to its original blackish-brown color}**

…: What do we have here? I have failed you, master.

XANA: Not quite, but I sense that they might be trouble for my plans, for now, return to me. You'll meet them again soon enough.

…: {glaring at the elevator with a demented grin} as you wish, master XANA, I'll be looking forward to it.

**{The man this turns into a polymorphic ghost and disappearing into the floor beneath him, meanwhile, the elevator reached its destination, shocking the kids even more than before as they step out of the elevator onto the metallic floor of the control room}**

Max: {almost unable to contain his excitement} this is so wicked, it's indescribable.

**{Everyone nods in agreement}**

Jake: {walking up to the supercomputer controls} you can say that again. Now, I wonder how to turn this computer on.

**{Suddenly, Jake gets an idea and heads back to the elevator}**

Elyon: {looking at her brother with a raised eyebrow} Um, where do you think you're going, Jake?

Jake: Down to the lower levels—why are you looking at me like that, Max, something on my face?

**{Max appears from nowhere hiding behind Elyon, shakes and walks away}**

Jake: {rolls his eyes} Well, if anything happens, you know my number.

**{The doors close and the elevator goes down 2 levels with Jake inside, when the doors open, he's even more surprised, 5 adults were standing facing what seems to be the power switch for the supercomputer, not even noticing him, pulling out his phone, he calls the others}**

**{Screen splits showing Jake and Delia as she answers her phone}**

Delia: Hello?

Jake: Delia, it's Jake. Get the others together and get down here, quick.

Delia: {nods} right, on our way.

**{They hang up as Delia gets the others to the elevator}**

Max: So any news, Delia?

Delia: {nods} Jake says we're not alone here, he's two levels below us, we should join him.

Andrew: {smiling} well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go.

**{Everyone gets into the elevator, followed by Jacob who couldn't help but feel that they were being watched}**

Max: {looking at Jacob with a raised eyebrow with a raised eyebrow} Hey, you coming or not?

Jacob: Yeah, just can't shake the feeling that we're being watched.

Elyon: {puts her hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiles} It's probably nothing.

Delia: {pushing the button taking them down in the elevator} yes, but considering what happened with that stranger earlier, it's probably not just "nothing".

**{Everyone nods in agreement as the elevator begins its descent; destination floor 4, then opens again with everyone stepping out looking at the five wearing brown cloaks at the console then to Jake}**

Max: {glaring at the four} I just hope they're not like that other psycho from before.

**{One of the four turns facing them removing the hood revealing himself to be none other than Odd Della-Robia}**

Odd: {looking at the kids with an utterly confused look} what other psycho?

**{Everyone looks at him, jaws dropped, as the others turn around removing their hoods, namely Jeremie Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Stones-Belpois and William Dunbar, the original Lyoko Warriors as the kids tell their story}**

Aelita: {under her breath} so he's still alive.

Jacob: Wait, who's still alive?

Jeremie: A megalomaniac computer virus obsessed with world domination named XANA, that's who.

Elyon: No wonder that strange man was so strong.

Max: {still not convinced} but that makes no sense, why would ZENGA-or whatever wanna take over the world?

Andrew: It's XANA, doofus, but he has a good point, why does it hate humanity so much?

William: Not sure why but trust me he's a worthy adversary that shouldn't be underestimated.

**{With that Ulrich walked up to them, sets down his briefcase and opens it, inside were 7 wristwatches Jeremie calls virtualizers and hands one to each of the new lyoko warriors as Jeremie flips the switch turning on the supercomputer as a warm breeze of air fills the room as the machine whirs back to life, when suddenly Jeremie's laptop starts beeping like crazy, he walks over pulling it out of the bag}**

Jake: What's going on, dad?

Jeremie: Remember those stories I told you about when I went to Kadic?

Jake: {nods} yeah, what about them?

Aelita: Well, they weren't really lies, they actually happened.

Max: Wow…just wow, now I'm wondering what I'd look like lyoko.

William: {smiles} well you can go see for yourselves.

Yumi: {pointing at the virtualizer on her wrist} he's right, these are no ordinary watches, they can either teleport you here or back from Kadic or straight to lyoko.

Aelita: but once you're on lyoko, they're useless and you'll return to the real world via the scanners, just press and hold the button on the top right hand side, say "CODE" then your name, then say "TELEPORT" to come to the Factory or "VIRTUALIZE" and the name of the sector you want to go to then you'd be virtualized to that specific sector. Understood?

**{They all nodded as they admired their new virtializer watches and Jeremie returns confirm that there is not just one but 4 activated towers on lyoko}**

Jeremie: {growls under his breath} just can't leave us alone, can you XANA?

**{Scene changes to the City Sector of Lyoko (which looks like the Digital Sea except that it's right side up and looks like Atlantis from Stargate Atlantis with a few towers and skyscraper-like buildings as far as the eye can see in every direction) where a tower's halo changes from light blue to red, 3 Black Manta and 6 Hornets stand/fly/float guarding it, in the Volkano Sector (a forbidding place which looks like a volcanic continent, orange virtual magma flows everywhere and home to the Kollosus) another tower turn red with none other than the Kollosus standing guard, the third was in the Necropolis (which looks similar to the City, which are located on opposite sides to the holomap from each other, except that this place looks like a dark ruin, destroyed vehicles and buildings everywhere) and is seemingly unguarded as there are no monsters in sight and the final tower is located in XANA's former home, Carthage, guarded by several Creepers, then back to the factory as Aelita notices Jeremie's anxiety}**

Aelita: {looks at Jeremie with eye's full of concern} problem, Jeremie.

Jeremie: {begins typing like lightning at the supercomputer} Looks like XANA wants to test the new warriors too, with 4 activated towers, all well-guarded and in different sectors of lyoko, bet what's even stranger is there's no attack on the real world.

Yumi: well, Max, now's your chance to see what you look like on lyoko, head to the scanner room, everyone.

Jeremie: Except you, Jake.

Jake: What, why?

Ulrich: You'll be the one sending them in, and then Jeremie will virtualize you after.

Jake: {speechless} No…..way, then what are we waiting for?

{William's cell phone suddenly rings; he answers only to be scared stiff}

William: Hello?

XANA: Hello, William, want to be my general again?

William: {angry as the Eye of XANA flashes in and out of his eyes momentarily} who is this?!

XANA: Why not to the entrance of your precious little "factory" and see for yourself, looks like your son would make an even better general than you… {laughs evilly}

William: {looking at his godson and friends with a red black aura flowing through him before fading} Over my DEAD BODY, master!

{He then ordered the rest of the lyoko warriors to the elevator, who nodded and got into the elevator all ready to fight}

Jake: {rolls his eyes as he cracks his knuckles and starts the virtualization process} I'm staying out of that one.  
TRANSFER ELYON, TRANSFER JACOB, TRANSFER ANDREW…

**{Screen splits showing Jacob, Elyon and Andrew as the scanning ring moves up and down scanning them and lifting them lightly into the air, turning them as they are scanned and Jake continues}**

Jake: SCANNER ANDREW, SCANNER ELYON, SCANNER JACOB…

**{3 avatars appear on the screen being scanned as Jake looks on in amazement}**

Jake: awesome, and now for the finishing touch…  
VIRTUALIZATION.

**{With a rush of wind, the 3 were successfully virtualized to Volkano sector, landing on their feet before admiring themselves and each other while staying clear of the virtual lava and admiring the dangerous but still beautiful sector around them, Jacob wore a black armless form-fitted shirt with a shimmering golden symbol of a lion's head on it (it startles the girls as they look at it and it appears to look back at them), covered by a cloak of black smoke with dark blue form-fitted pants with white stripes coming down each leg with light brown construction boots and a zweihander with a black blade (sharp edge silver), a brown hilt and a light brow handle (lighter and stronger than William's sword but same size), Elyon wire a form-fitted pink and purple suit (similar to Aelita's) with a silver and purple bracelet on her wrist with a pink heart on it and dark pink angel wings while Andrew looked similar to Odd, looking like a green, purple and yellow dragon with the abilities of Dragon Arrows (dragon versions of Odd's Laser Arrows) which were infinite and fire manipulation and an arrow-tipped tail}**

Jake: You guys there? How does it look?

Jacob: {still admiring himself and the world around him} yeah, we're here and you'd have to see this to believe it

Jake: {typing codes for the delayed virtualization} well, don't give it away; I want it to be a surprise.

Jacob: {rolling his eyes} okay, if you insist.

**{With that Jake put down the earpiece and takes the elevator to the scanner room where himself, Max and Delia step into the empty scanners and they close scanning them and virtualizing them just as the others with a rush of wind and they were virtualized, Jake and Delia landing on their feet while Max lands on his face, making everyone minus him roll in laughter, only to be silenced by a earth-rumbling boom. Jake's body was similar to Cyborg's from Teen Titans, only less bulky with a blade strapped to one arm while the other transforms into a sonic cannon and one silver bionic right eye, Delia wore a black netted top with a dark blue shirt and baggy white pants, her weapons were mini kunai and a giant fan she had strapped to her back and Max wore a dark blue–black hood and pants over a white shirt, his ability is temporary invisibility and his weapons were 2 long curved daggers (killing edges) which were strapped to his waists in either side}**

Delia: {giggles at how Max falls on his behind on lyoko} He's so scrawny

Elyon: {nods in agreement and giggles} Uh-huh.

Max: {rolls his eyes and glares at the girls} don't mean to rain on your parade, girls, but I am NOT SCRAWNY, I am SVELT!

Delia: {rolls her eyes} If you say so.

**{Meanwhile, Max's outburst caught the attention of the Kollosus as he just sat near the activated tower and made an "I've got my eye on you" gesture to Max who points at himself to make sure the colossal monster was referring to him and Kollosus nodded slightly making the assassin quite nervous as they all look at each other utterly confused as the Kollosus started sticking the end of its sword-arm in the ground twisting it slightly as if it was dying of boredom}**

**{Scene changes to the factory entrance where Ulrich and the gang just comes off the elevator already in their lyoko forms as the they are surprised to see none other than XANA himself as the one he hates more than anything—a human, with all his powers still at his disposal glaring at them red glowing XANA symbols in his eyes before shooting a barrage of bolts at them which they evade and summons men like the one before from thin air with bioelectric powers before walking out of the factory which only enrages the warriors, especially William as he jumps to the entrance slashing four of XANA's minions in mid-air before turning to get the okay from Jeremie who nods and goes after XANA}**

William: {dusting off his black suit before he uses supersmoke to catch up to XANA half-way on the bridge} where do you think you're going?!

XANA: {smiling wickedly} poor, poor foolish Dunbar. Do you really think I come all this way to just let my minions have all the fun?

**{But XANA's smile didn't last long as Odd somersaulted over William's head firing laser arrows, sending XANA flying but he quickly recovers flipping in mid-air and landing back on his feet, with a not too pleased look in his eye, he fires bolts of electricity binding the warriors and neutralizing their powers despite their attempts to evade, then after getting them together in one spot before teleporting away, lyoko warriors in custody, not noticing a polymorphic specter spying on him before returning to its master and on lyoko they were just finished defeating the Kollosus when 5 multi-colored orbs flew up to them abruptly taking a humanoid form in a flash of light of a man with greyish-white hair and beard and a blue and white form-fitted body suit that glistened in multiple colors like his previous form leaving the warriors awestruck with mouths wide open revealing himself to be Jake's and Elyon's grandfather Franz Hopper as he steps into the tower before them, deactivating it turning it's halo from red to a neutral white before stepping out again to greet the new lyoko-warriors}**

Franz: Why, you must be Elyon and Jake.

Jake: Um, who are you?

Elyon: And how do you know us?

Franz: {with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile} isn't it my business to know my own grandkids?

Elyon: {gasps in surprise} you're our grandfather?

Franz: {nods} I'm Aelita's father, Franz Hopper.

Jake: Oh, but what the heck are doing in this virtual universe and not with mom?

Franz: Well, because I created it and XANA and myself along with XANA and Aelita are absolute masters here, since only we can deactivate towers like the one behind me scattered all over lyoko in every sector. I've been keeping an eye on XANA without his knowledge and….something's wrong here, Aelita's not in the factory.

**{This caught the warriors by surprise since they had thought they'd be hearing Jeremie's voice by now as they look at Franz with utter shock}**

Jacob: So what about the others?

Franz: {just as shocked as the kids} they're all gone, looks like XANA defeating and kidnapping your parents was the plan all along.

Max: Well he just turned this fight into a war. Am I right or what?

**{The others nod in agreement, quickly getting over the sadness that XANA now had their parents}**

Jacob: I plan to let XANA know that he just messed with the wrong lyoko warriors.

**{All nodding in agreement again}**

Franz: Then we should get to Carthage now.

Elyon: ...and how are we supposed to do that exactly?

Franz: {changing back into the multicolored orbs} follow me to the sector's edge and find out.

**{With that said, Franz flies off to the sector's edge followed closely by the lyoko warriors as they wait for the Transport Orb and are whisked away to the fifth sector as the kids gasp in awe before dropping them off in the Arena, meanwhile a voice emanates from the activated tower of man speaking to himself in a disgruntled tone sensing the lyoko warriors enter Carthage as only his eyes bearing the Eye of XANA appear}**

…: So, we finally meet face to face..., lyoko warriors.

**A/N- So that's the end of chapter 1,more chapters coming soon so don't rush me cuz they take time and in case I forgot to mention, this is set after CLE, I've watched all the episodes so far and I don't see what everyone's problem is with live-action cuz I don't really even if it wasn't live-action.**

**First story, no flames or else and yadda yadda.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. The XANA Warrior

Warrior-of-Darkness here with chapter 2 of the long awaited (at least by me) Code Lyoko: Generation X and AGAIN I only own my own characters, the rest that you already know of belong to Moonscoop

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 2

The XANA Warrior

[The Code Lyoko battle theme plays as the warriors and Hopper just makes it to the Core Zone from the Arena and no sign of XANA's monsters anywhere… yet or so they thought]

Delia: [examining their surroundings then looking at the others as the walk] does this seem a little too quiet to you guys?

**{Everyone nods in agreement, and then suddenly Elyon, who was in the back of the group screams and gains everyone's attention of 3 Krabes walking up behind them ready to fire and ahead of them also ready to fight}**

Max: [glaring at Delia] you just had to say it, didn't you?

Delia: {glaring back at Max even angrier} don't even think about blaming this on me, how was I s'posed to know XANA was just waiting for me to say that?!

Max: well I dunno.

Jacob: {getting annoyed} If you're done acting like a married couple, can we fight the enemies now and kill each other later?!

Andrew: {eyes turning feral as he charges at the first Krabe as it attacks and he dodges and jumps on its shell} Dragon Arrow!

{Silver launchers appear on his wrists as he fires green and gold versions of Odd's Laser Arrows at the target with a critical hit and jumps off as the Krabe staggers before exploding as Max distracts the other with his invisibility as it tries to impale him with its legs before jumping and stabbing the Eye of XANA on its back as well destroying it as Jake uses his Light Sprint (faster version of Ulrich's Super Sprint) with a white streak behind him running up a wall before landing on a Krabe's back as it shake wildly, shaking him off and over a nearby edge, but Delia uses her telekinesis making her eyes glow purple catching the samurai and throwing him back at the Krabe which he destroys, as for Elyon, she was cornered by the final Krabe as it was about to fire but she used a summoning spell with her eyes glowing like pink fire to summon a Stone Warrior wielding a two-sided spear which it uses to slice the monster in half after Jacob uses his (bluish-black) supersmoke to distract it Delia uses her bo staff which collapsed into a boomerang to attack it and misses ending the fight as quickly as it started and the warriors regroup only for another Krabe to appear and is easily dealt with when Koichi uses his staff to summon fireballs launching them at his opponent}

Max: Wow, Delia, I so wish I had telekinetic powers like you now.

Jake: {with a crooked smile} Max's right, but did you see how Jacob just turned into smoke.

Andrew: {nods in agreement} Yeah, and Elyon and that sick lookin' warrior made of stone.

**{Everyone nod in agreement as a laser comes out of nowhere, almost hitting Max in the face}**

Max: {glaring in the direction the laser came from} Hey, what the big idea?!

**{The man who attacked them back at the factory walks out followed by two more Krabes as he looks at the warriors unimpressed wearing a black shirt printed with a red Eye of XANA with a brown leather jacket and matching brown leather pants with black and silver boots, he also held a giant sword on his shoulder and two sabers strapped on his back}**

…: Humph, you again?

Jacob: {glaring and growling back at the man aggressively} you! You're the guy who attacked us at the factory.

**{Flashback start}**

…: {growls quietly under his breath in a Xanified double-voice and a Cajun accent} you shouldn't lay your hands on strangers, boy….

Jacob: {turns back at the man with a raised eyebrow} are you okay, sir-uugh!

**{Flashback end}**

…: {smiling sadistically} yeah, an' my master sent me ta' take real good care of y'all, he-he-he.

Koichi: {looking straight into the man's eyes} you didn't tell us your name, stranger.

Dante: {looking at Koichi with a curious raised eyebrow} the name's Dante, lil' boy, any more stupid and pointless questions?

Delia: {sticking her tongue at Dante mockingly} yeah, where'd you learn ta talk ta lil' kids like that?

**{Dante giggles maniacally and in a blink of an eye and a burst of blinding speed, stops right in-front Delia, slashing her with the sword on his shoulder before she could even react, instantly devirtualizing her and turns to her friends with a disgusted frown, while in the real world, she emerges from the scanner with a less than happy look on her face as she heads up to the lab}**

Jacob: {eyes wide} Delia, no!

Koichi: Okay, now I've heard enough talking, let's fight.

**{Screen splits showing everyone nodding in agreement as they get ready to attack Dante before he can attack them}**

Max: {jumps in the air with an enraged yell} aah, Crimson Barrage!

**{Max slashes dozens of crimson energy slashes at Dante, he dodges most of them but underestimates Max and suffers a direct blow to the chest sending him into a nearby wall, but he recovers only wanting to fight them more}**

Dante: {panting before charging again} you're gonna need more than that to stop me!

**{Now it was Koichi and Elyon's turn as they get together for an even stronger magic spell and begin chanting in an ancient language that they never knew before as a spell circle appears before them and Koichi's eyes glow blue and Elyon's glow pink and the screen splits showing half of Koichi's face and half of Elyon's face}**

Koichi: DARK!

Elyon: FIRE!

Elyon/Koichi: BARRAGE!

**{The spells circle flashes and in no time hundreds of black fireballs are unleashed towards Dante giving him another direct hit and almost hitting everyone else except Franz along the way}**

Jacob: {narrowly dodging a fireball} Whoa! Watch it!

Max: {nodding in agreement} Yeah, cuz some of us don't like having our butts barbecued!

Elyon: {giggles shyly} sorry about that.

Koichi: {scratching the back of his head} we may have gotten a little teensy bit carried away there.

Andrew: Well, next time give us a little warning, will you?

Dante: I'm….not…..done….yet!

**{The warriors turn around in terror to see Dante holding all the fireballs that were fired at him before bouncing it right back devirtualizing Koichi, Max and Andrew and barely missing Elyon and Jacob, as for Franz, he snuck past while everything was happening and approached the tower and no sign of the Scyphozoa, but enters the tower just in time for Dante to notice}**

Franz: {smirks} It seems that I've outwitted you this time, XANA.

Dante: {smirks} two against does seem a little unfair, don't it?

Jacob: {rolls eyes sarcastically} yeah, right.

Elyon: Let's get this over with, shall we?

**{Jacob nods in agreement as Elyon summons another Stone Warrior to assist as the four attacks clash in a flash of white light with no winner left in the end. Elyon and Jacob emerge from the scanners to the sight of their friends when suddenly the third scanner opens and everyone looks in with curiosity as Elyon's Stone Warrior steps out and bow before them (or mainly Elyon at least) and if that wasn't enough, it talks. Oh, what have they gotten themselves into this time and can they fix it?}**

**A.N – The ending was a bit of a challenge but I think I can continue from where I stop here so read, review, favorite and I won't virtualize a pissed off XANA-Dante in your living room. Peace out.**


	3. Super-Mode pt1

Warrior-of-Darkness here with chapter 3 of Code Lyoko: Generation X and I am not saying that I only own my own characters and the rest of them belong to Moonscoop because that's becoming too repetitive for my taste, so without further ado, here's Chap. 3

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 3

Super-Mode

[Jacob does a voice-over]

Jacob:_ Previously on Code Lyoko: Generation X_

**{Jacob nods in agreement as Elyon summons another Stone Warrior to assist as the four attacks clash in a flash of white light with no winner left in the end. Elyon and Jacob emerge from the scanners to the sight of their friends when suddenly the third scanner opens and everyone looks in with curiosity as Elyon's Stone Warrior steps out and bow before them (or mainly Elyon at least) before rising to his feet and looking at his surroundings, then at the Warriors who had their jaws dropped still speechless with a confused look}**

…: {massaging his temples} Am I in lyoko?

Delia: Uh, no, actually you're on Earth. How did you—

…: {turning his gaze from Delia to Elyon} I don't know, but I think she can explain…Lady Elyon?

Elyon: Um, can I ask you a question first?

…: {nods lightly} anything, milady.

Elyon: Did you by any chance know…my mother, Aelita?

…: {nods} I do, as well as you, her companions and their magnificent ship. You don't remember me? I am the warrior Kyros.

Elyon: {eyes wide} wait, Kyros?

Kyros: We used to play together when you were little and came to lyoko for the first time in the City Sector of lyoko, but when you had to leave with your mother, I gave you a stone so we'd be together always.

**{Kyros then pointed his finger close to a pendent Elyon wore around her neck and under her shirt which glowed through her shirt in multiple colors as he pulled back his hand and the glow faded, everyone was again left speechless as Elyon pulled out her pendant and looked at it as Max gave Kyros a curious and uncomfortably close look which made the warrior give him a death glare as he put his hand on his sword}**

Kyros: {glares at Max as he is thoroughly inspected by the boy} Is there's a problem, boy?

Max: {backs away as he notices Kyros reaching for his sword} No, no problem, but Elyon's pendant looks eerily similar to the rocks your body is made of.

Kryos: {nods and laughs} that's exactly what it is, boy.

Elyon: That laugh …

**{Scene changes to a black and white flashback where Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William and Jeremie with a young Elyon (Jeremie and Elyon in their Earth clothes) stand near the edge of the City Sector with the Skidbladnir floating behind them as little Elyon runs up to an unexpecting Kryos while his back was turned and jumps him before giggling}**

Elyon: {giggles} Boo!

Kyros: {looks down at Elyon before smiling} I wonder where you came from, little one?

Elyon: {looking a bit scared} Wow, you're big, I came from over there.

Kyros: I mean you no harm, young one; my name is Kyros, what's yours?

Elyon: {smiling again before pointing to the lyoko warriors talking to each other nearby} my name is Elyon and that's my mommy Aelita, my daddy Jeremie, my uncles Ulrich and Odd and my auntie Yumi.

Kyros: Go to them, little Elyon and I'll meet you before you depart, I promise, okay?

Elyon: Okay, see you again Kyros.

**{Kyros and Elyon wave goodbye to each other as she runs back to the lyoko warriors and he continues guarding his location, after the warriors finish setting up a station and exploring the entire City Sector with Kyros as their guide, they return to the Skid}**

Kyros: So, you must depart again?

Jeremie: Yeah.

Odd: We wouldn't want to leave our old friend XANA waiting for too long, right?

**{The others nod in agreement as Elyon runs up and hugs Kyros' leg}**

Elyon: Bye, Kyros, hope to see you again soon.

Kyros: Wait, Elyon, I have a gift for you.

**{Elyon stops and looks at Kyros with curiosity and wonder in her bright green eyes as he opens his hand revealing a small crystal levitating from his palm, glowing in multiple colors, which he then gives to the small girl}**

Elyon: {gasps} what is it?

Kyros: A cyber gem, so we may never be apart even when we are.

Elyon: {holds the gemstone close to her chest} Wow, it's beautiful.

Aelita: Made a new friend, have we, Elyon?

Elyon: Yes, his name is Kyros and we'll be bestest friends forever and ever!

Aelita: If you say so, dear.

**{Everyone laugh as Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and William are teleported to their respective NavSkids and Aelita, Jeremie and Elyon are teleported to the cockpit which is big enough for the three as Elyon and Kyros wave goodbye to each other and she pilots the Skid back to its garage in Carthage and Kyros goes to a building in the corner and sits in the lotus position and closing his green pupil-less eyes taking short deep breaths with his sword leaned against the wall beside him}**

Kyros: {under his breath} 'til we meet again…Elyon

**{Screen flashes bright white as the scene changes back to present day at the factory}**

Elyon: {gasps} I remember you now, Kyros.

**{Elyon jumps on the warrior hugging him as he uses one arm to hug her}**

Kyros: You've grown since the last time I saw you.

Elyon: {nods} Uh-huh, but I have to go back to school now, okay?

Kyros: Okay.

Jacob: You can stay here if you'd like, wouldn't want you to attract the attention of other humans or worse, Kadic.

Kyros: I wouldn't mind that, but not in here, it's too cramped and it's making me cranky.

**{Kyros then teleported to the entrance of the factory, where he found a nice cool spot where he could see both the elevator and the entrance, sat in the lotus position and waited, as for the kids, they took the elevator, and came out to see Kyros meditating and wave each other goodbye as Kyros resumes his meditation as Koichi activates the Return to the Past enveloping everyone in a white light as time is reversed to Mrs. Hertz' class that morning, after class the kids make their way to the cafeteria, still not sure how they returned to the past until an excited Koichi appears, almost sprinting, along with his laptop to explain as everyone at the table turn their attention to him except Max, who was stuffing his face with food like he was going to die making everyone look at him crazy when he finally looks away from his food, everyone looks at him like he's crazy}**

Max: {glaring at everyone with his mouth full of food} what the heck you looking me like that for?

Delia: What's up, Koichi?

Koichi: Well, my mom copied all her lyoko related files over to my laptop, but I had no access to them…

Andrew: …and the problem would be?

Koichi: Well, I just finished cracking the codes and what I found is Elyon wasn't the only one of us that was on lyoko that day Kyros was talking about.

Max: {swallowing the last of his food} now this, I gotta see.

**{Everyone crowded around Koichi as pictures started popping up on-screen until one last portrait photo popped up with all of them sitting on Kyros' arms and shoulders with Elyon on his head all imitating him as he meditated, all in Earth clothes and not what would be their lyoko forms now, but similar colors, then the saw 2 pictures, one with Max about to prank a sleeping Kyros and another of an awake, slightly puzzled but angry Kyros glaring at a bashful looking Max which made them all laugh}**

Max: {smiling triumphantly} you guys better watch out because I'm the pranking master.

Jacob: Heh. You're not the only one; I learned from a young age, pranking my dad any chance I got.

Elyon: Maybe we should show them to Kyros.

**{Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way to the factory, little did they know, Isabella and her cronies the twins Lloyd and Floyd were listening in on their entire conversation as she glared at all but Jacob, who glances back noticing her watching him as they made their way into the forest en-route to the factory}**

Jacob: Guys, we're being followed.

Delia: What? By who?

Jake: Must be that loco chick Isabella and the monkey twins. She was in Jacob's room before we even got there with Jim and she looked at Jacob here like he was Thor or something.

Delia: {glaring at Isabella as she poked her head out from behind a bush} too bad she's Loki; I have no idea why all the boy's are so flipped over her.

Jacob: Yeah, but I can't get why she's only flipped over me.

Max: {smirking} maybe it's because she has tweedle-dumb and tweedle-stupid for friends.

**{They all laugh to themselves as they separate to give Isabella's crew the slip then using the word 'CODE' followed by their names and the word 'FACTORY' they were teleported to the bridge and walk into the Factory, leaving Isabella's crew walking in circles}**

Jacob: Where's Kyros?

Max: That girl, Isabella, needs her head checked.

**{Everyone nods in agreement}**

Jake: Yeah, I heard her walking around the school telling everyone how much she loves Jacob and they're boyfriend/girlfriend.

Delia: {giggles} yeah, and she doesn't even notice her twin cronies drool over her when she isn't looking.

Andrew: Hey, there he is, as quiet as ever.

**{They slide down the ropes into the inner part of the factory and approach the silent giant without him even knowing, then Andrew climbs into his open palms and start meditating, before Kyros chuckles lightly and nudges him with his finger knocking him down}**

Andrew: Hey, guy look at this.

Kyros: …

Jake: {with a raised eyebrow} are you sure you should be doing that?

Andrew: {starts meditating before being knocked over by Kyros' finger} Oh, you worry too much—Hey!

**{Everyone except Kyros and Andrew fall over laughing, then Kyros opens his eyes and looks down at the warriors laughing their heads off, then smirks at Andrew in his palms before putting him down and rising to his feet}**

Kyros: Ready to go, I see.

Delia: {nods} yes, but I wonder what my guardian would look like.

Kyros: Summon me again in lyoko and you'll see.

**{With those words Kyros disappeared and the warriors go to the lab, Jacob and Jake being the remaining warriors waiting to use the elevator as it was too full with them all, meanwhile the super scan picks up an activated tower in the City Sector and Jacob and Jake get into an argument after Jake catches him looking at Delia and doesn't like it one bit though Jacob, on the other hand, could care less}**

Jake: {glares at Jacob} I see how you've been looking at my sister.

Jacob: {totally ignoring Jake} and?

Jake: And?! What the heck is _**"and" **_supposed to mean, all I'm saying is you're not the guy for my sister!

Jacob: {staring the physically smaller Jake in the eye} who are you to say who's right for her, her dad? I'll believe that when I hear it from her.

**{They get into a fierce stare down as the scene changer to the lab, where Koichi was at the controls, preparing to send Max, Andrew and Elyon to lyoko, while Delia got sick of waiting and went to get Jake and Jacob who were now in their lyoko/specter forms still arguing about why Jacob shouldn't try to pursue Delia}**

Delia: Ugh, this waiting thing is boring! Hurry up and send me to lyoko, Koichi.

Koichi: If you're so impatient, go find your brother and Jacob; I should be finished by the time you get back.

Delia: {pouting} Okay.

**{She takes the elevator up to the boys, leaving Koichi alone as he begins the transfer procedure and the virtualization music plays in the background and Max, Andrew and Elyon step into the scanners}**

Koichi: {cracks knuckles} TRANSFER MAX, TRANSFER ELYON, TRANSFER ANDREW. SCANNER MAX, SCANNER ELYON, SCANNER ANDREW.

**{The warriors float upward as they are scanned completely by a ring moving up and down}**

Koichi: VIRTUALIZATION.

**{With a whoosh of wind, the three were virtualized, meanwhile Delia just made it to the boys in the elevator, but as it opens, Jake smacks Jacob's sword out of his hand as they were both in their lyoko forms and still arguing and it almost takes Delia's head off as she steps out, which completely ticks her off, giving them a death glare that could make even the greatest warrior tremble as she runs up between them and jumps giving Jacob a hard right fist to the face and Jake a hard kick to the chest at the same time knocking them to opposite sides of the room and back to their normal forms}**

Delia: Are you two serious?!

Jacob: {groans} what's her problem?

Jake: {groans} I dunno.

Delia: XANA has our parents captive and you two morons decide to fight with each other?! Elevator NOW!

**{The boys get to their feet and just stare at her silently and stunned, making her madder in the process}**

Delia: What are you two, deaf?!

**{Delia grabs the boys and physically throws them into the elevator, as they look at each other in utter amazement}**

Jake: You can marry her, at your own risk.

Jacob: I think I'll pass on that one.

Delia: I heard that!

**{The three take the elevator to the scanner room while on lyoko Max, Andrew, Kyros and Elyon are exploring Sector 5 as they wait for the others to join them, when the discover the elevator speeding around the inner and outer shells of the sector}**

Max: Hey guys, look what I found.

Andrew: Doesn't look like much to me.

Max: Wait and see what happens.

**{WOOSH!}**

**{The elevator zooms past the warriors at top speed, surprising them all}**

Andrew: So much for it being nothing.

Max: I told you.

Elyon: I wonder where it goes.

Kyros: From the looks of it, it stops at multiple destinations.

Max: Well, there's only one way to find out and you know what we do with elevators, RIDE 'EM!

**{As the elevator comes up vertically the 4 time it and jump on for the ride, the elevator comes to a stop and they run through the door that opens into a large room with a submarine, the Skidbladnir docked inside and a few teleportation pads}**

Elyon: Wow, what is this place?

Koichi: Hold on…. This looks like the Skid garage.

Kyros: {staring at the ship} The Skidbladnir….still as magnificent as the last time I saw it.

**{Kyros doesn't even notice (or care to for that matter) Max looking at him strangely}**

Max: {with a crazy looking raised eyebrow} The Skidabla-what now?

Andrew: You can just call it Skid for short, Max.

Max: If you say so….what's going on here?

**{Suddenly the whole sector goes black, surprising everyone as Koichi get ready to send in Jacob, Delia and Jake as they step into the scanners}**

Koichi: TRANSFER JAKE, TRANSFER DELIA, TRANSFER JACOB

**{The three float up in the scanners as they are scanned}**

Koichi: SCANNER JAKE, SCANNER DELIA, SCANNER JACOB, VIRTUALIZATION.

**{The three were then virtualized in the now dark Carthage, only for Koichi to virtualize himself later to the Arena for everyone to find their bodies glowing lightly as if they were being changed somehow}**

**Come again to find out what happens and the meaning behind the strange glow on the next installment of Code Lyoko Generation X and find out where the original lyoko warriors are.**

…**Warrior-of-Darkness 015 signing out…**


	4. Super-Mode pt2

Here's chapter 4 of Code Lyoko: Generation X and I'm trying a little love thing between Jacob and Delia as well as Max and Elyon, also Jacob might take a little advantage of Isabella's love for him, now here's Chap. 4

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 4

Super-Mode Pt. 2

**{Jake, Delia, Jacob and Koichi have just been virtualized to the now dark Sector 5 to find themselves glowing and feeling tingly as their bodies were changed in the darkness}**

Max: Okay, what just happened, who turned out the lights and why do I feel so tingly?

Andrew: Good question. Wish I knew the answer, but I got nothin', bro, but I do feel… different. Elyon, Kyros, you guys okay?

Elyon: I feel strange, but I'm still here.

Kyros: I'm different but okay, I sense the others nearby.

Max: That's good to know.

**{The four look at the glow fade on the Skid as well as their bodies, then the lights slowly return and the examine themselves. Andrew looked more like a dragon/tiger hybrid than a human with green and yellow patterned fur, 2 white, large canine fangs sticking out of his mouth like a saber tooth tiger, his dragon arrow launchers were larger and higher on his knuckles, razor sharp claws, glowing green pupil-less eyes and sandals on his feet, Elyon wore a pink and purple highlighted silver and gold form fitted full body suit with 2 mall holes on her back where 2 pink energy wings came out of when she swiped her hand over a silver bracelet on her wrist with the purple star flashing pink and large pink angel wings appeared on her back and her staff remained the same color as her normal form only with a pink floating orb at the top between 2 silver angel wings and Max wore a red shirt with black jeans reaching his ankles and black shoes with a black sort of cloak on (like Jaffar from Fire Emblem) and his daggers longer, stronger and curved to a point, the Skid was also bigger in size with enough Nav Skids and pads for teleportation for the whole team, Kyros had white energy running through the spaces of the rocks his body was made of as well as his sword and a gigantic axe strapped to his back}**

Max: {excited and admiring himself} whoa! I look awesome!

Elyon: {also admiring herself} you can say that again!

Andrew: {nods in agreement} Uh-huh.

Kyros: {rolls his eyes before looking at the Skid} whatever…

**{Meanwhile Jacob who had the same attire as his other form with the addition of chained gauntlets on each arm and black angel wings flew to the others spotting Kyros in the distance, closely followed by Delia, who was dressed as a ninja with throwing knives, ninja stars and a giant fan on her back as weapons while Koichi turned into a teched-up version of Cyborg (Teen Titans, which I also don't own) with a purple bionic eye (the other being normal), his right arm turns into a super-pulse cannon with a pop-out sword and the robot parts of his body was light purple in color and Koichi looked like a wizard (or a cross between a sage and a druid from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones which I don't own as much as I wish I did) with a stall with a purple gravity defying orb floating at the top and a purple hood with unintelligible marking flickering on and off as he flew}**

Jacob: You weren't planning on starting without us were you?

Kyros: Wouldn't dream of it. Stand on the teleportation pads and I send you into the Skid and summon me again when you make it to the City Sector.

**{Everyone nod as Kyros walks over to a console near where the Skid was docked and the kids stood on the pads, Elyon in the middle, and waited to be energized as the virtualization theme plays}**

Kyros: ENERGIZE ELYON, ENERGIZE DELIA, ENERGIZE ANDREW…

**{The three were energized in a flash of light as Kyros continued}**

Kyros: ENERGIZE KOICHI, ENERGIZE JAKE, ENERGIZE JACOB AND ENERGIZE MAX.

**{The remaining warriors were energized into their Nav Skids as Kyros waved them goodbye before disappearing again, meanwhile somewhere else deep within Lyoko, Jeremie was using one of XANA's computers to transfer the remaining super-mode related data to the lyoko warriors and as he was finished, he was struck by a jolt of electricity as Dante enter the room dragging the blond man and strapping to a wall alongside the other lyoko warriors as he opened his eyes revealing a black sclera and a blood red Eye-of-XANA where his pupils should be as he stared the blonde in his blue eyes only to receive a death-glare from Jeremie, everyone, save for Jeremie, was in their lyoko attire although XANA had already confiscated their virtualizers as well as William's saber, Yumi's fans and bo staff and Ulrich's sabers and nullifying Aelita's Energy Fields and wings and Odd's Laser Arrows so they were all virtually powerless}**

Dante: {with a demented smirk} my master will be angry with me if I let my pets do as they please.

Jeremie: {growls then groans in pain} tell your 'master' that next we kill him; we'll make sure there's nothing left of him.

Aelita: You're human, so why're you helping XANA destroy your own race!

**{Dante then turns his attention to Aelita, giving her a stone cold stare making her freeze with fear as he caresses her cheek}**

Dante: Don't worry, little princess, what the master don't know can't hurt him and don't worry about him finding out, cuz he won't be findin' out…

XANA: Dante….come to me.

**{Dante turns to see Odd giving him a cold glare before turning to the sound of XANA's voice}**

Odd: {under his breath} what a dirty Cajun.

**{Odd was right between Ulrich and Yumi and they barely heard him, but Dante did as he was about to leave}**

Dante: What was dat?

Odd: {looks Dante in the eye and shakes his head no before looking away}

Dante: {walks up to Odd} I'd usually kill on the spot for an insult like that, but…I've got a better idea. {whispers in Odd's ear} I'll let you do it yourself. Shadow Sense.

**{Dante then slashes his thumb on his teeth and holds the bleeding thumb against the center of Odd's forehead making him gasp in pain before going silent…very silent and too much for Ulrich's taste, before giving them their powers and weapons back and letting them off the wall, but not out of the room and leaving and locking the door behind him}**

Yumi: {turns to Odd looking worried} Odd, are you alright?

Odd: {with a strange sound in his voice and an evil smirk} Perfect.

**{Yumi reaches to put a hand on Odd's shoulder, but before she does so, Odd grabs her hand and throws her into Jeremie before looking at them with cold pupil less eyes and shifts into his super-mode with only one thing on his mind}**

Odd: {staggers slightly grabbing Jeremie as he tries to crawl away} kill, I'll kill you all for Dante and Master XANA.

**{The warriors also shift into super mode as Yumi spin kicks Odd to the head, which does little but aggravate him as Ulrich uses super-sprint to slide though the large feral's legs and grab Jeremie from his grasp before Aelita hits him in the chest with a large Energy Field knocking him through the wall behind him, but he gets back up receiving little damage, and runs off in the direction Dante went on all fours, only to free William from another cell and goading Ulrich to follow him alone, which he falls for}**

William: {regains consciousness, only to be confronted by an angry super-mode Odd} Ugh, my aching head—Odd? Is that you, Odd?

**{Since William doesn't know what's going on yet, he attempts to hug the giant, feral Odd, but Odd pushes him a distance away with little effort and one hand before threatening him and calling out to Ulrich yet again}**

William: thank god—ugh—are you insane, Odd?!

Odd: {glares at William} don't EVER touch me again! Ulrich, I know you can hear me, Ulrich, so stop hiding behind the others and fight me one-on-one like a real man!

**{Then Odd takes off again, this time until he got to a large open forested area outside from where XANA was keeping him only to find Ulrich super sprinting past him and stops him from going further, when XANA comes out}**

XANA: Hey, Ulrich.

Ulrich: I'm in no mood to talk to ANYONE but Odd right now, XANA, especially YOU!

XANA: {smirks then smiles wickedly} remember when you fought my clone of Odd on lyoko as a kid?

Ulrich: {nods} like it was only yesterday.

XANA: Well, you said that Odd was no match for you on lyoko, before the clone turned into you, right?

Ulrich: {nods again never taking his eyes off Odd} get to the point, XANA.

XANA: Well I'd just like you to prove that to me….Odd.

**{Odd turns his head and looks at XANA at the sound of his name}**

XANA: Kill Ulrich, now please.

**{Odd nods and turns to his opponent as XANA disappears, laughing evilly as Dante and the other lyoko warriors look on}**

Jeremie: We should stop this, guys.

Dante: And what would make you think I'd just let you do that? We sit an' watch the WHOLE thing and NONE of you will intervene or interfere.

**{With very little choice, they sit and watch as Dante sits and pulls Yumi close to him just because he knows how much she and Ulrich hates it as he makes sure Ulrich notices him, but Ulrich ignores him, but when Dante tries to kiss her, one of Ulrich swords gets between them and sticks in the concrete, making Dante stop and smirk at the infuriated and glowing samurai}**

Dante: Come here and kiss me.

Yumi: {pushing Dante's face away from her} Not in this lifetime or any other.

Ulrich: Hey, punk…

Dante: He'd better not be talking to me like dat'!

Ulrich: Yeah, I talking to you, Dante, get off my wife, or the next sword will be going through you skull, UNDERSTAND ME?!

**{Ulrich raises his hand and his sabre comes back to him, but can he really fight his best friend and former roommate?}**

**A.N: Well, there's chapter 4 for you, will Odd have it in him to kill his best friend? Will Ulrich have the guts to kill Odd? So many questions, so little time.**

…**Warrior-of-Darkness015 signing out…**


	5. Super-Mode pt3

Here's chapter 5 of Code Lyoko: Generation X and I know you've been waiting for this and if you think you've seen everything, you haven't seen anything yet

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 5

Super-Mode Pt. 5

**{We pick up where we left off, the lyoko warriors are in a darkened Carthage, feeling their bodies tingling before the light's return and they're in their super-modes with new powers and abilities and Dante did something weird to Odd and the normally cheerful feline becomes a ferocious more feral version of himself and challenges the man he once swore to protect with his life to a lyoko-style showdown}**

Ulrich: Odd, please, I know you're still in there, now stand down cuz there's no way in hell I'm gonna fight you…..you're stronger than this.

Odd: {dashing across to Ulrich full of killing intent} you're wasting your time, Odd's not at home right now, now die!

**{Odd dashes towards Ulrich, blinded by rage, attempting to slash him to pieces but Ulrich evades every lightning fast attack showing no emotion at all, before jumping onto Odd's back and jumping away at almost supersonic speed knocking Odd on his stomach, but he only get to his feet and smirks at his opponent}**

Odd: So you really won't fight me, huh? That's not like the Ulrich I know, you're a coward who's losing my interest….maybe I should fight Yumi instead.

**{He turns giving Yumi a cold stare and dark smile as if he was saying 'bring it on' and she looks at him the same way}**

Ulrich: Go right ahead then, just remember that I can't even beat her when she's in a bad mood and you can't even beat me…and you're calling me the coward.

Odd: Humph, well stop acting like one and fight me, _**seriously**_ this time and show me how worthy you are to be my prey.

Ulrich: {giving Odd a cold emotionless stare} foolish, little Odd, I'll just have to show to show you why I'm the fastest warrior on lyoko, SUPER-MODE!

**{In a burst of light and a gust of wind Ulrich falls for Odd's taunts and torments and shifts into his super-mode as Odd looks on smiling wickedly as he attempts to keep the dust from his eyes, when the dust clears, Ulrich wears an upgraded version of his previous uniform except it was bright yellow and black and more like an Iron Man armor, his arms turned black covered entirely in a sort of armor that acted like a second skin with a thin white line running from his shoulders to his hands, on his forehead he wore his usual headband which now shimmered, he then pulled out his sabers and got ready to give Odd a run for his money as everyone looked on in shock except Odd – suggested music for this fight are either Power Rangers Jungle Fury full theme song or A Little Faster by A Better Tomorrow}**

Ulrich: Hope you're ready Odd, I've repeatedly given you chances to stop this, but now you're gonna **STOP**, one way or another.

Odd: {getting into a fighting stance} haven't we been through this already? I'll _**NEVER**_ stop 'til one of us is goes down and doesn't get up!

Ulrich: So be it….but don't say you weren't warned.

**{With a supernatural burst of speed, the two combatants disappear to the inner parts of the forest in a blink of an eye, frequently reappearing swords/claws clashing, meanwhile in Carthage, Kyros disappears after energizing the warriors into the Skid, after they've reverted to their normal forms but as Elyon pilots the submarine out of the garage and over the Digital Sea in the Desert Region, suddenly Andrew screams out from a throbbing and paralyzing pain in his chest, catching everyone's attention}**

Andrew: {grabbing his chest and writhing in pain} Aaah!

Elyon: Andrew, Is something wrong?!

Jake: He sounds like he's in serious pain.

Jacob: {grimacing to the sounds of his friend's screams of agony} feels like he's being tortured from the inside out.

Max: {nods in agreement} poor brother, maybe we should abort the mission for now, Elyon.

Delia: Yeah, at least until he feels better.

Andrew: NO! Don't worry about me, let's continue.

Koichi: {not convinced} you sure about that, bro?

Andrew: {nods} mm-hmm, let's go, I sense dad's in trouble.

Max: {surprised} dad?

**{With that thought in mind, Elyon and the gang pilot the Skid towards the Digital Sea and take the dive with Max hoping his brother's senses are wrong as Odd and Ulrich's battle continues when they come to a stop, both breathing heavily and about to clash again only to be stopped by Dante coming between the two}**

Dante: {smirks} that should be enough for now, you pathetic weaklings.

**{The two stand their ground for a moment, before both men's fists clash almost hitting Dante}**

Dante: Hey, watch it!

**{They then look at each other before turning their rage on Dante}**

Ulrich: DO…

Odd: NOT…

Odd and Ulrich: INTERFERE!

**{They then both give Dante a double upper-cut, knocking him out cold back into the stands behind where Yumi, William, Jeremie and Aelita was seated and Odd falls to the ground clutching his head in agony and refusing to fight anyone before fainting and reverting to normal as Ulrich runs to his side only to see Dante's blood retreat from his forehead and disappears, but he still doesn't awaken, making the others, Ulrich especially, frantic}**

Ulrich: {also reverting to normal with tears in his eyes} Odd! Wake up…please

Jeremie: He's fine, Ulrich.

Aelita: Just tired.

…: Ugh, what happened to me?

**{The warriors turn to the sound on the voice, to see Dante stir from the concussion Odd and Ulrich gave with memory loss, as he looks at the warriors, confused to how he knows who they are, when William uses super-smoke, catching the man off-guard, pinning him with his sword at his throat with a threatening glare as he has had enough of XANA and his 'games'}**

William: Don't toy with us; you know **EXACTLY** who we are!

Dante: {genuinely afraid of William closes his eyes} I don't know anything, I swear, I can't even remember anything!

William: …What the? {Withdraws his sword} Do you even know who we are?

Dante: I think so…

**{Dante then looks at the warriors but became stiff with fear when he looked into William's eyes, momentarily seeing, at least in his mind, William's face flash between the confused look he had now and the menacing stare of William when he was XANA's general, which made want to do one thing, get as far away as possible from the man and hopes to live to see another day}**

Dante: {pushes away William and attempts to flee, before tripping and falling onto Odd} It's you, get away from me, you monster!

William: wait…

Dante: {now angered at William} I said GET AWAY!

**{Odd awakens and gathers his thoughts before giving Dante a glare that made everyone freeze instantaneously as Dante trembles in fear of the purple feline, who now grabs William's sword and attempts to end him only to be stopped barely by all except Ulrich as the sword stops inches from his head}**

Odd: Ooh, my aching head… {Glares at the weakened, afraid Dante, full of anger and killing intent as a green halo envelops his body} I'm gonna kill you, Dante!

William: Odd, stop!

Yumi: That's enough, Odd, he's not worth it.

Aelita: Please, Odd!

Jeremie: Odd, calm down

Dante: P-please, he deserves this, let him kill me. I won't fight back…

Ulrich: {sighs and calmly stares at Dante} … If he doesn't kill you, I will and that's not a threat, it's a promise.

Dante: I can help you escape and flee this place alive, that you'll never see my rotten hide again, I promise.

Yumi: That is a lie, and you know it, your master XANA would never allow you or us to leave here alive.

**{Dante drops his head and sighs shakily as Yumi calls XANA his master}**

Dante: Never say that around me again.

Yumi: Humph.

Dante: I said never call that monster my master, AGAIN!

**{Dante's rage flares as the others back away from the immense gale force winds his body generates and XANA appears, making him even more infuriated}**

XANA: Dante, stop playing with your toys and come to your master…

Dante: {pissed off} that "master" thing again?! {Turns to face XANA} I don't think you know who's mind you're messing with, Master XANA…

XANA: {glares at Dante} Do you know what I hate more than you lyoko warriors …incompetent slaves!

**{XANA then shoots a volt of black electricity directly at Dante, but Dante easily deflects it and dashes at his former master}**

Dante: I'll show you who's an incompetent slave!

**{But as Dante attempts to decapitate XANA, he flees and threatens to kill them all, meanwhile the 'new' lyoko warriors attempt to take the dive into the Digital Void as Andrew suddenly returns to normal}**

Elyon: PREPARING TO DIVE IN 3….2….1

**{The Skid then dives into the Digital Sea and comes out of Lyoko's network gate and what can only be described as…}**

Jacob: ...Amazing.

**A/N – Well that's that for chapter 5, I think XANA has finally found a human that he truly fears, if he even knows the meaning of the word, Dante also keeps all his powers, from when he was under XANA's control, but still deeply fears William and wants Odd to kill him for what he's done, losing his desire to live and feeling that Odd should get his revenge and why Andrew was in pain was because his powers are more closely linked to Odd's and sometimes when one is hurt badly enough they both feel pain. Read, review…**

Dante: {smiling crazily} and I won't come after you, he-he-he.

…**enough said**

…**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out…**


	6. Trouble

Here's chapter 6 of Code Lyoko: Generation X and I don't own the original lyoko warriors, just the new team lyoko and Dante….now read on.

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 6

Trouble

**{The Gen. X lyoko warriors dive into the Digital Sea in the Skid and begin their journey to the City, all surprised by the dangerous beauty of the blue virtual ocean}**

Elyon: Wow….so beautiful.

Max: {jaw dropped} yeah …what she said

Jake: Awesome.

Delia: Cool.

**{Their wonder was cut short, as the ship shook violently as a group of Manta attacked and the sea turned from a calm blue to a menacing red color}**

Andrew: {grunts then growls glaring at the Mantas} I'm really not in the mood for this!

Elyon: Disengaging nav-skids, now

**{With that, the Nav Skids disconnected from the main part of the Skid and was now in the control of the warriors inside}**

Max: Whoa, this I like.

Delia: Let me show you how it's done.

**{Delia took aim at one of the Manta as it flew/swam (or whatever) in her direction, firing its lasers, which she evades then fires}**

Delia: Firing torpedoes!

**{The Manta dodges a few, until she scores a direct hit, destroying it, while the others team up on the other two Mantas, also destroying them and returning to the main body of the Skid as the Sea changes from red back to blue and they stop at a large sphere with a gate at the bottom like lyoko, the Eye-of-XANA blinks then the gate creaks open and they enter, by this time, the lyoko warriors and Dante make it to a double tear drop shaped ship and board it}**

Jeremie: What is this?

Dante: It's my ship, the Arc-Bender, but I thought XANA had gotten rid of it, glad I was wrong.

Ulrich: {with a raised eyebrow} will this thing even fly?

Aelita: This looks sophisticated

Yumi: {glares at Ulrich} be nice Ulrich.

Dante: It's nothing, Yumi, to be honest, I'm not even entirely sure if it **will **fly.

Odd: Well, there's only one way to find out, is there

**{With that, they teleport into the ship and after tinkering with it, Jeremie and Dante get it to fly, and they immediately dive into the Digital Void and set course for the City Sector, Dante sets the ship's destination and takes a seat in a sofa as the lyoko warriors sit across from him on another sofa}**

Odd: {with a raised eyebrow} aren't you flying the ship?

Dante: No, not really, all I have to do is set the co-ordinates and it takes me there. Why?

Odd: {jaw dropped} that is so amazing.

Aelita: {points at a chair at the front} well, we saw the pilot chair there and…

Yumi: …we just thought that you'd be **actually **driving this thing.

Dante: Well… I _can_ drive it, but I figured it'd go faster on auto-pilot and it also recognizes my voice.

Ulrich: That's all cool and all, but I doubt that's the reason XANA chose to keep it, after all this time.

Jeremie: {nods in agreement} Agreed, there's must be something XANA wanted from it, as for what, I'm not quite sure yet.

Dante: Then I guess we should move faster.

**{Everyone looks at Dante in utter shock as he smirks}**

Dante: What?

Ulrich: You mean to tell me, this thing can go even faster?

William: Wicked…

Dante: Arc Bender….faster.

**{Suddenly the ship accelerates and jumps a little, startling everyone but Dante as they suddenly jolt to a stop, making everyone laugh as Odd is flipped out of the couch from the sudden stop, for they had reached their destination and was now entering the City Sector, they ascend from the Digital Sea and stop in mid-air right beside the Skid, then they are all teleported/energized out of both ships, the kids run to their parents and give Dante a strange but inviting look}**

Max: Hey, look guys, a funny-lookin' ship just pulled up beside us.

Delia: {looking closer at the ship} I dunno, but I count six persons inside.

Andrew: Then, what are we still doing in here, they're already outside, {smile turns to surprise and shock as he sees the lyoko warriors with Dante} –wait a sec, dad?

**{As he says this, Odd as well as the others looked at them happily, all but Dante, meanwhile elsewhere in the City, far from where the lyoko warriors were, XANA makes his arrival, and stares at the two ships in the distance with a hint of anger as well as anticipation}**

XANA: {growls to himself} If you lyoko warriors think this is over, I've got a big surprise in store for you weaklings.

**{XANA walks deeper into the City Sector, laughing wickedly as he concocted his next evil plan, but whatever it is, this one is big}**

**A.N – Well, it seems that Dante's a lyoko warrior now, but not if Max and the gang has anything to say about it first, see what happens next time**

…**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out…**


	7. Exploration of the Mysterious City

Here's chapter 7 of Code Lyoko: Generation X and I don't own the original lyoko warriors, just the new team lyoko and Dante….now read on.

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 7

Exploration of the Mysterious City

**{An ominous silence fills the City Sector as the Team Lyoko family is reunited, as the (Gen X) warriors look at Dante closely}**

Elyon: {jumping on Aelita with her brother} Mom!

Koichi: We thought XANA had finished you off for sure

Aelita: {giggles} XANA's not gonna beat us _that _easily

Jeremie: Do you really think we'd just let XANA beat us without a fight?

Delia: {Turns and stares deep into Dante's eyes} Wait a sec, what's he doing here?

**{Dante stares Delia in the eye for a few seconds before his stare turns to an uneasy glare in another direction as a stranger walks up to the group, hovering lightly before landing on his feet and removing his black hood, revealing himself to be Tek The Overseer as circuits run up and down his blue face and black, lightly armored body and a unusual frown on his face as his mystifying blue pupil-less eyes look upon the warriors}**

Dante: {looks at the man almost innocently} I'm really not in the mood for this!

…: You must be the lyoko warriors, welcome.

Jacob: O…kay, who are you and how do you know about the lyoko warriors?

**{Elyon then summons Kyros, who seems to know the stranger}**

Kyros: Long time no see, Tek The Overseer.

Tek: Well, well Kyros, I thought I'd never see you again, welcome back.

Delia: {glares at Max} Max, close your mouth, please, it's starting to get creepy.

Max: {stares at Tek The Overseer with jaw dropped} Wow, this looks like Cyborg Titan from Titanic Gladiators 2, only real.

Andrew: {with a raised eyebrow} he kinda does, but this isn't a video game, Max.

Tek: {turns his attention to Max and the others} Is he okay?

Jacob: {smiles as he glares at Max} Yeah, he gonna be fine.

Tek: {turns and gestures to the warriors to follow him} Then, you should come with me.

Dante: {narrows his eyes} you sure we can trust this guy?

Odd: He seems fine to me, kinda weird, but okay…

Tek: …and if I were your enemy, you'd be taking a not-so-nice dip in the endless void beneath us.

William: Wait, how do you know the Digital Sea endless?

Tek: That's because it's my business as "Overseer" to know every single inch and crevice of Lyoko and the World Network.

Jeremie: {under his breath} Wow.

**{The group then walks through the City, with Tek The Overseer leading the way, followed by (Gen X) Team Lyoko, then the original Team Lyoko, Dante and Kyros in the rear as he glares over the Cajun's shoulder}**

Kyros: {sniffing over Dante's shoulder} There's something different about you…why aren't you with XANA.

Dante: {snarls to himself at the mention of XANA's name} Cuz I don't like being nobody's puppet, but the only reason I'd go back ta' XANA is ta' get my revenge and show him dat' he messed with the _wrong _Cajun's mind, {smirks at Kyros} satisfied?

Kyros: {nods} But betray us and I will make you regret it, _personally_

Dante: Why would I, I already regret er'thing I've done, but I don't understand why Mr. Della-Robbia would let me live… {frowns} after all I've done ta' them, by the way, do not _under any circumstance_, call dat' freak of nature my 'master' or _I'd_ make _you_ regret it, _personally_.

**{After another short walk, that felt like miles for Max and Odd, they stop in the center of the city, jaws hanging in awe at the magnificent structure before them}**

Tek: {gesturing at the colossal gravity-defying structure before them} Welcome to City Central Citidel.

Max: {turns to a large nearby statue} Wow, that's awesome.

Tek: That, Max, is the statue paying tribute to the lyoko warriors for destroying XANA, the first time, {glares at Max} and do not touch it!

Max: {pouting} Aw, I wasn't gonna.

Andrew: mmm-hmm.

**{The statue towered overhead with Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Aelita and even Jeremie (in his earth clothes) standing valiantly overlooking the city.}**

Dante: {shocked at the size and nobility of the statue} Wow, que manifique.

Max: {sneaks away to try touching the statue, smiling mischievously} Not if I have anything to say about it. Heh heh.

Dante: {spot Max nearing the statue and glares at him} Oy, do not touch means _do not touch_, Maximillion!

Max: {pouting and trying to give Dante "the look"} Pwetty pwease?

Dante: {lifting Max over his shoulder and rejoining the group} Not gonna happen.

**{suddenly the entire shakes in a massive tremor (which is strange for a city that floats) making Dante and Max almost lose balance and the others to return outside to find a large group of Krabes marching in their direction}**

Ulrich: What was that?!

William: Tek, does this happen often?

Tek: {shakes his head} No. Never. That would be ridiculous with a floating city.

Yumi: Looks like we're about to find out.

Odd: XANA could never leave us alone for too long, can he?

Aelita: Odd, XANA doesn't really even have a gender.

Jacob: Is that REALLY the point?! He, she, it or whatever the heck you wanna call it is here. Let's go.

Max: Finally, some fun.

Dante: {nods to Max in agreement} Couldn't agree more!

**{They charge at the Krabes, only to stop as lasers are fired at their feet as the monsters use their big sythe-like legs to lift and look under objects as if they were searching for something}**

Max: Am I the only one confused here?

**{Everyone shakes their heads saying no}**

Max: Oh, I just hope this isn't a dream.

Dante: What're they lookin' for, I wonder.

Jeremie: Not sure, but whatever it is, they seem intent on finding it, which can't be good for us.

Delia: Look, up there!

**{Everyone turn to see a Krabe climbing the Lyoko Warriors' statue to get at something shimmering at the top}**

Andrew: What is that thing?

Jeremie: We'll figure that out later, for now just don't let them get it or things won't end well.

Max: {glares at Jeremie} What is it with you and things not ending well?!

**{The warriors (Dante included) attack on the ground as Elyon and Jacob go super-mode and head for the top of the statue, where Elyon and Jacob touch the strange gem at the same time as two Krabes, each waiting for the other to make the first move as the gem glows in multiple colors}**

Max: I've had enough of this, super-mode!

**{In a flash of light, Max's lyoko attire changes, he now wears a navy blue/grey shirt and jeans with cuts at the edges of his sleeves and the ankles of his jeans, he also has red eyes now and a matching cloth partially wrapped around his head, he has a small Joker tottoo on his left forearm and a matching Joker symbol on his back and black shoes, all with longer, sharper and stronger daggers with the word 'assassin' engraved on the blades in Japanese}**

Max: {holding back the urge to scream in excitement} Awesome.

**{In a blink of an eye, Max flash-steps and floats before Elyon and Jacob, quickly destroying the Krabes before grabbing the gem and taking it to Jeremie and Tek to examine as the other Krabes either flee or are destroyed and everyone regroups, watching as the crystal defies gravity as it hovers over Jeremie's palm in awe}**

**A.N – Well, sorry it took so long, but I didn't have that much time to continue it, by the way, Max's super-mode looks similar to Vincent in the Final Fantasy franchise, I don't own anything besides my characters and the plot, until next time…**

…**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out…**


	8. Myths and Legends-Lyoko's Dark Guardians

Here's chapter 8 of Code Lyoko: Generation X and I only own the new team lyoko and Dante and whatever as well as this story and plot….I've started a Naruto/Street Fighter fic (Street Ninja) and a X-Men Comics fic series (Feral Minds – Daken's Animal Guide) since I finished the last CLNG chapter, so I've been busy, but I haven't forgotten that this story is far from over, by a long shot. So let's begin, shall we?

Code Lyoko: Generation X Chapter 8

Legends and Myths – Lyoko's Dark Guardians

**{Scene changes to within the Central Citidel, where Jeremie has the strange crystal still hovering in his palm as it radiates and glows with pure energy and power as he and Tek The Overseer examines it after Tek kicked everyone out (as kindly as possible) as they would be distractions}**

Tek: Let's begin.

Jeremie: {nods bringing in a large sort of laser} That's some mystifying gem we've got here.

Tek: {nods in agreement before glaring at Jeremie and the big laser} Do you want to destroy the gem or something?!

Jeremie: {confused} What? Why?

Tek: We're not using _that_, there should be some smaller hand laser somewhere back there. We don't even know what it'll do.

Jeremie: {glares at Tek} Whadaya mean you don't know what it'll do? It's a laser, either you shoot and blow up stuff with it or cut stuff with it!

Tek: {glares back at the blonde} Well, we might cut some stuff, but we don't need EXPLOSIONS!

**{Jeremie scowls and drags the big laser away, soon to return with two small handheld lasers, as the two, each with a laser in hand ready to get the examination underway, as light flash from inside the lab, the guard who couldn't help but peek before stepping slightly aside from the door as sparks begin to fly, he chooses to still guard the door, but stay very clearly away from it as he brushes back his dark blonde hair, showing blue eyes and slight resemblance to a 20-something year old Naruto Uzumaki, minus the feral markings on his cheeks}**

**The others were enjoying what little down-time they had and split up into smaller groups – Max, Elyon and Dante were on the western end of the sector under the shadow of the Lyoko Warriors' statue, Yumi was on the Southern edge of the City with Delia and Jacob looking at one of the many lyoko warrior monuments, this in particular was one of Yumi herself, Ulrich, Jake and Andrew were on the northern side and Odd, Koichi and Aelita were on the eastern side, feeling worried about William who was supposed to be with them, while William on the other hand just wanted to be alone as he sat alone surrounded by a gorgeous garden as he sat on a bench which surrounded a large life-like statue of his svelt feline friend, Odd and looking suspiciously at some black objects he couldn't see properly flying overhead when the unthinkable happens…**

_**{BOOM!}**_

**{Screen splits showing the horror on each warrior's face as some large warriors stand at the site, not caring that William was staring dead at them, though he was sure he had seen them before in Tek's archives, but he was more worried, actually horrified as he heard the sound of his least favorite of all XANA's monstrosities, the Scyphozoa slinking behind the warriors who stood there like a brick wall, William then psychically calls out to the others}**

William: Everyone, come to the center of the City now, you're not gonna believe what you see.

Max: _Finally_, thought I'd die of boredom.

Dante: {smirks} well, what're we waiting for, let's go.

Elyon: {nods in agreement as she floats them up on an energy spell} the faster the better.

Max: Nice.

Ulrich: {runs off with a burst of speed} Super Sprint!

Jake: {shoots past Ulrich with an even bigger burst of speed smirking} Light Sprint! Not the fastest on lyoko anymore, dad!

**{Ulrich scowls and they all make it to William's location to find him, frozen with a fear that Jacob had never seen before as the 7 strangers (5 male, 2 female) were now curiously and cautiously approaching them, while the Scyphozoa remained still and stayed clear of the Warriors, William on the other hand growls as one of the warriors, the tallest and largest one in fact steps up to him}**

…: {with a raised eyebrow even though he doesn't have any} These are oh so 'powerful' lyoko warriors XANA told us to be wary of?

**{A shorter one with spikes on his back and a Russian accent steps up and nods in agreement while glaring at the warriors}**

…: That fool, XANA must be crazy to send elite warriors like us to fight mere {scoffs} _children_, but no matter, they are still no match for us. Oh, where are my manners, I am Strafe and this is my boss {he gestures to the one who spoke before him} Marcus and we'd advise you to stay out of our way.

**{This makes the Della-Robbia brothers kinda angry being called weak children}**

Max: Why, you…

Andrew: Now that is just taking it too far, XANA (he was hoping XANA was listening, which he usually was doing anytime but now)

**{Andrew's eyes turn feral as the two disappear, Max appears and tries to slash Marcus' head off from behind, only to miss and Marcus quickly rebounds punching him in the stomach mid-air, devirtualizing him as Andrew appears before Strafe, who easily evades every attack thrown his way, before he goes on the offensive punching and kicking the green, purple and Yellow Dragon like he was a punching bag until he was devirtualized as well, the girls now attack only for Sakai to parry Delia's attacks and defeat her while Menardi counters Elyon's magic spells with her own, also defeating the lyoko warrior, Dante and Koichi attempts to blast them away with a sonic blast, only to get blasted by a sonic blast themselves, by a cybernetic warrior who calls himself Jak as Jake and Jacob are taken out by Orion and Orimoto respectively, the original Team Lyoko evades them during the fight, returning to Jeremie and Tek with the news}**

**A/N – Who are these strange warriors with a grudge against humanity and Team Lyoko and will they ever be defeated…more on the way**

…**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out…**


End file.
